


Teasing- REDDIE

by Briannaall



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briannaall/pseuds/Briannaall
Summary: 560 WordsNo warning this time
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 7





	Teasing- REDDIE

**Author's Note:**

> 560 Words
> 
> No warning this time

Eddie's POV

Me and the other Losers were all watching a movie at Richie's house. Some horror movie that I didn't really care about. I was snuggled up against him and he was playing with my hair. I was so unbelievably bored. Turns out when you were almost killed by a demon clown don't really get as scared by horror movies. Anyways I was desperately needing some sort of entertainment. So I got an interesting thought, I wonder what would happen if I started teasing Richie. He does it all that time to me and none of the others can see us so why not. 

I leaned up into Richies neck trying to not seem suspicious, probably failing miserably. I was just gently nuzzling him and noticed him slightly tense up. I never noticed how sensitive his neck was. I kapt gently nuzzling and started leaving gentle kisses. He tensed drastically. "Eddie, what the hell are you doing?" He whispered to me. I giggled gently knowing that the others couldn't hear. "I'm not doing anything." I stated calmly and continued. "Stop." Richie said but I didn't listen. "Eddie normally I wouldn't mind you kissing my neck but we've got company, so please stop you can do this later." He said through gritted teeth. I chuckled, "nope." I continued kissing his neck. I could tell he was trying to ignore me but failing miserably. I was still gently kissing his neck when he got up and left. Bill must've noticed because he looked back. "What happened?" He asked. I just shrugged, "I'll go check on him." I said quietly, he just nodded. 

I walked into the kitchen and saw him by the window having a smoke. I walked over and wrapped my arms around his waist from behind. "What's wrong Chee?" I asked, resting my head on his shoulder. "Really?" He said. I just looked up at him. "I told you to stop. I had to get up and leave because I almost let a moan slip." He said never once looking down at me. "I was just teasing." I said feeling slightly guilty. "I didn't mean to embarrass you." I added when he didn't say anything. "I know babe but when I tell you to stop doing something there's a reason." He said calmly, throwing his cigarette, still not looking at me. "I'm not mad at you dear." He added, he must've noticed my pout. "I know." I said. "Are we gonna go finish the movie?" I asked looking up at him, he finally met my gaze. "Yeah, no teasing this time okay?" I nodded giggling. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before going back to the living room. He followed quickly, we sat on the couch. Bill turnt to look at us. "Is everything okay?" he asked. "Yeah I just wanted a smoke." Richie said. He nodded and continued to watch the movie. 

After the movie we said our goodbyes to the others, I was staying the night. As they left we heard Beverly yell back "Make sure to use protection." The others laughed including Richie. I blushed. What made it worse was Richie yelled back; "We will!" As soon as he said that I hid my face in his neck. He chuckled and shut the door. I knew it was going to be a long night.


End file.
